This invention relates to sampling device. More particularly, this invention relates to a sampling device to determine scale build-up on the walls of a vessel. Even more particularly, this invention relates to a sampling device which remains within a vessel during scale build-up on the walls thereof and is removable during operations of the vessel without interfering with the operations going on therein.
In the chemical reacting vessels and other types of tanks with solutions containing particles either dissolved or in suspension therein, it has been found that the particles are usually attracted to the walls of the vessel and subsequently build-up forming a scale thereon. In order to determine the build-up of the scale in the tanks and vessels, it has been common practice to install manhole covers at preselected positions or blinded port holes to observe the unit after a preselected period of time. However, in order to observe the walls and determine scale build-up, it has been necessary to shut down the unit or operations being performed therein.